In Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 02-069167, a shift control is disclosed in which, in the case that a drive position (D) of a shifting device is selected with a shifting device at a time it is detected that the driver has exited from the vehicle, the shifting device is automatically switched to a parking position.